


Bastard Daughter

by Delvarisia



Series: Timed Troubles [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 300 Words Challenge, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: The word “bastard” was not so irrelevant.





	Bastard Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment, where I used my favorite all time couple. You probably didn’t know that, but that’s because I put all my BBRae stuff on my FF account, Lumiere de Venise.
> 
> This is a happier version of the first story; ironically, Ayane from DOA is quite similar to Raven, both in the purple color scheme, haircut, personality, backstory, and the fact that they both had a goal to defeat their wicked, rapist fathers. They both even have half siblings.

From the time she was six, Raven had always known that she was the result of a demonic rape. The people of Azarath had always mentioned it around her, as they were quite worried for her morality stance.

Her mother, Arella, couldn’t bare to fully raise the girl, when Raven was a baby, toddler, and small child, and left most of Raven’s young years into the hand of Azar, the goddess of Azarath; when she birthed Raven, the woman was almost too ashamed of her teenage, naïve actions to even look at the half demon newborn.

As Raven got into the later years of her childhood, however, Arella shaped up and began to raise her daughter, treating her like a llegaminate child.

But, then, Azarath fell, taking Arella with it.

  
  
  
When the Teen Titans was first assembled, Raven was meek and unconfident, hiding in the deepest shadows to save the day. Overtime, she became more confident, yet more apathetic, as her new confidence led to her powers getting out of control.

When Cyborg and Beastboy got into her mind and helped her defeat her memories of her father, however, her emotions were let out more. 

Speaking of the shapeshifter, Beastboy and her started to bond more, even through the many arguments. The two teens realized the other’s reasons for their actions.

  


  


“So, the white thing....”

Raven chuckled at Beastboy’s curiousness at her outfit. They had just defeated her father, and her outfit had changed to white as a symbol of peace.

“Blue’s still my favorite color, and you're not funny,” Raven replied, suppressing a grin.

Beastboy paused for a few seconds, before happily shouting her name; he also gave her a hug!

As the other titans looked in awe, Raven couldn’t help but smirk.

She wasn’t a bastard daughter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> (This has more words, but I had to cut shit out, due to it being over 300. Aww man! :( )
> 
>  
> 
> For this one, the theme was about emotions being exploited and rape being into the light, compared to the first story being ending up as a woman suppressing her emotions and traumatic expreriences to keep her family name intact and unshamed.
> 
> I hope you liked! Now, I have two more to do.


End file.
